DC Universe
|license= |run= |characters=Batman |wikiname= |wikilink= }}DC Universe is the third franchise covered by the LEGO Games. About the Franchise The DC Universe (DCU) is the fictional shared universe where most stories in American comic book titles published by DC Comics take place. DC superheroes such as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Booster Gold and Captain Atom are from this universe, and it also contains well-known supervillains such as Lex Luthor, the Joker, Brainiac, Professor Zoom, Mister Mind, Black Adam, Sinestro, Deathstroke, Anti-Monitor and Darkseid. In context, the term "DC Universe" usually refers to the main DC continuity. Games * * * *LEGO Dimensions *LEGO DC Super-Villains Characters *Batman (Classic) *Batman (Demolition Suit) *Batman (Glide Suit) *Batman (Sonic Suit) *Batman (Heat Protection Suit) *Robin (Classic) *Robin (Technology Suit) *Robin (Magnet Suit) (Classic) *Robin (Attract Suit) *Robin (Water Suit) *Bruce Wayne (Classic) *Alfred *Batgirl (Classic) *Batgirl (Demolition Suit) *Batgirl (Glide Suit) *Batgirl (Sonic Suit) *Batgirl (Heat Protection Suit) *Nightwing *Nightwing (Technology Suit) *Nightwing (Magnet Suit) *Nightwing (Attract Suit) *Nightwing (Water Suit) *Commissioner Gordon *Police Officer *Military Policeman *Security Guard *S.W.A.T. *Police Marksman *Fishmonger *Scientist *Sailor *Zoo Sweeper *Clayface *Mr. Freeze *Poison Ivy (Classic) *Two-Face (Classic) *The Riddler (Classic) *Bane *Catwoman (Pre-52) *Catwoman (Classic) *Killer Croc *Man-Bat *The Penguin *Harley Quinn *The Scarecrow *Killer Moth *Mad Hatter *The Joker (Classic) *The Joker (Tropical) *Riddler Goon *Riddler Henchman *Freeze Girl *Poison Ivy Goon *Penguin Goon *Penguin Henchman *Yeti *Joker Goon *Joker Henchman *Clown Goon (Classic) *Penguin Minion *Hush *Ra's al Ghul *Batman *Batman (Sensor Suit) *Batman (Power Suit) *Batman (Bat Suit) *Batman (Electricity Suit) *Robin *Robin (Acrobat Suit) *Robin (Magnet Suit) *Robin (Ice Suit) *Robin (Hazard Suit) *Superman *Green Lantern *Cyborg *The Flash *Wonder Woman *Martian Manhunter *Aquaman *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Huntress *Batgirl *Supergirl *Black Canary *Lex Luthor *The Joker *The Riddler *Two-Face *Poison Ivy *Captain Boomerang *Sinestro *General Zod *Brainiac *Bruce Wayne *Dick Grayson *Clark Kent *Lois Lane *Vicki Vale *Policeman *Clown Goon *Mime Goon *Two-Face Goon *LexBot *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Shazam *Katana *Zatanna *Bizarro *Black Adam *Captain Cold *Gorilla Grodd *Black Manta *Batman (New 52) *Batman (Sensor Suit) (New 52) *Batman (Power Suit) (New 52) *Batman (Sonar Suit) *Batman (Space Suit) *Batman (Arctic Suit) *Batman (Electricity Suit) (New 52) *Batman (Scuba Suit) *Robin (Hazard Suit) (New 52) *Robin (Techno Suit) *Robin (Illumination Suit) *Robin (Dive Suit) *Robin (Helmet Suit) *Robin (Magnet Suit) (New 52) *Robin (Sphere Suit) *Cyborg (Demolition Suit) *Cyborg (Sonar Suit) *Cyborg (Space Suit) *Cyborg (Stealth Suit) *Cyborg (Magnet Suit) *Cyborg (Giant Suit) *Cyborg (Electricity Suit) *The Flash (New 52) *Superman (New 52) *Wonder Woman (New 52) *Killer Croc (New 52) *The Joker (Decoy Suit) *The Joker (Demolition Suit) *The Joker (Electricity Suit) *The Joker (Flower Suit) *The Joker (Illumination Suit) *The Joker (Magnet Suit) *The Joker (Sphere Suit) *Lex Luthor (Power Armor) *Plastic Man *Prince JAR *Princeland Henchman *Stedliller *Cheetah *Firefly *Solomon Grundy *Ace the Bat-Hound *Adam West *Alfred (1966) *Ambush Bug *Arkillo *The Atom *Atrocitus *Bat-Cow *Batgirl (1966) *Batman (1966) *Batman (Darkest Knight) *Batman (Joker Disguise) *Batman (Zur-En-Arrh) *Bat-Mite *Beast Boy *Black Adam (New 52) *Black Hand *Bleez *Blue Beetle *Booster Gold *Brainiac Minion *Bronze Tiger *Captain Cold *Catwoman *Catwoman (1966) *Cheetah (Robin Disguise) *Cheshire *Composite Superman *Condiment King *Croc Henchman *Cyborg Superman *Deadshot *Deathstroke *Detective Chimp *Dex-Starr *Doctor Fate *Doomsday *Etrigan *Firestorm *Frankenstein *Geoff Johns *Jim Lee *Giganta *Gorilla Grodd (New 52) *The Gray Ghost *Grayson *Green Arrow *Green Loontern *Harley Quinn *Hawkgirl (New 52) *Hawkman (New 52) *Heat Wave *Indigo-1 *Indigo Tribe Warrior *John Stewart *The Joker (1966) *The Joker (Batman Disguise) *Joker Clown Henchman *Joker Mime Henchman *Joker Space Henchman *Kalibak *Kevin Smith *Kid Flash *Killer Moth *Kilowog *Krypto the Superdog *White Lantern *Larfleeze *Lexbot *Lex Luthor (Hawkman Disguise) *Lex Luthor (Wonder Woman Disguise) *Lobo *Man-Bat (New 52) *Manchester Black *Metallo *Miss Martian *Mr Freeze *Mr Mxyzptlk *Music Meister *Nightwing (New 52) *Orange Construct Warrior *Orion *Parasite *The Penguin (New 52) *The Penguin (1966) *Platinum *Polka Dot Man *The Question *Reach Warrior *Red Hood *Red Lantern Warrior *Red Tornado *Reverse Flash *The Riddler (New 52) *The Riddler (1966) *Robin (1966) *Robin (Lex Luthor Disguise) *Saint Walker *Shazam (New 52) *Sinestro (New 52) *Sinestro Corps Warrior *Stargirl *Star Sapphire *Superboy *Supergirl *Superman (Solar Suit) *Swamp Thing *Swamp Thing (New 52) *Thunderer *Toyman *Trickster *Ultra-Humanite *Vibe *Wonder Girl *Wonder Woman (Cheetah Disguise) *Zamaron Warrior *Zatanna *The Fierce Flame *Faora *General Zod (Man of Steel) *Jor-El *Kelex *Lara Lor-Van *Superman (Man of Steel) *Tor-An *Zod Agent *Azrael-Batman *Batman (Brave and the Bold) *Batman (Dark Knight Returns) *Batman (Detective Comics 27) *Batman (Gotham by Gaslight) *Batman (Sinestro Corps) *Vampire Batman *Zebra Batman *Bane (Dark Knight Rises) *Batman (Dark Knight Trilogy) *Commissioner Gordon (Dark Knight) *The Joker (Nurse) *Ra's al Ghul *The Scarecrow (Batman Begins) *Selina Kyle (Dark Knight Rises) *S.W.A.T. Team Member *Two-Face (Dark Knight) *Ace (Batman Beyond) *Batman (Terry McGinnis) *Blight *Bonk *Bruce Wayne (Retired) *Inque *The Joker (Batman Beyond) *Mr. Freeze (Batman Beyond) *Rainbow Batman *Rainbow Raider *Arrow *Canary (Arrow) *Felicity Smoak *Huntress (Arrow) *Island Goon *Diggle *Malcolm Merlyn *Roy Harper *Slade Wilson *Katana *Killer Frost *Mera *Plastique *Power Girl *Raven *Starfire *Terra *Vixen *Bizzara *Bizzaro *Greenzarro *Guy Gardner *Darkseid *DeSaad *King Shark *Amanda Waller *Captain Boomerang *Deadshot (The Squad) *Deathstroke (The Squad) *El Diablo *Harley Quinn (The Squad) Episodes *The Riddler's Revenge **Hero side **Villain side *Power Crazed Penguin **Hero side **Villain side *The Joker's Return **The Joker's Return (Hero) **The Joker's Return (Villain) *''LEGO Batman 2'' Story *''LEGO Batman 3'' Story Levels Hubs *The Batcave *Arkham Asylum *Gotham City *The Batcave (LBM2) *The Watchtower *The Batcave (LBM3) *Hall of Justice *Hall of Doom *Moon Base *Zamaron *Odym *Nok *Ysmault *Okaara *Qward *Oa References Gallery Trivia